Mi chica Rebelde
by A Tale of Two People
Summary: Alice quería ser como ella, era genial, era rockera, era rebelde, pero sobretodo era una genial amiga. Basado en la canción de Bikini Kill. Regalo para LunnaCullenHale.


Dedicado a mi amiga/hermana, Lunna Jett, mejor conocida en FF como LunnaCullenHale. Basado en la canción Rebel Girl de Bikini Kill.

* * *

><p>Aun me acuerdo cuando ella llego a Forks, con su motocicleta y sus botas de batallas, como atravesó los pasillos del colegio con su cabeza en alto, mostrando una perforación en las cejas, vestía unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa de Joan Jett.<p>

-Alice, ¿Sabes quien es la chica nueva? –me pregunto mi amiga Rosalie.

-No, no tengo idea de donde es –dije bajando la mirada, ella era tan genial, no le daba miedo mostrar su personalidad, ella era atrevida y rebelde, eso se le notaba.

-Mira Alice, tiene una camiseta de esa cantante que te gusta, ¿Cómo se llama? –dijo Rosalie mientras ella pasaba por nuestro lado.

-Se llama Joan Jett –dijo la misteriosa chica dejando su andar para hablar con Rosalie, me sentía tan apenada de la ignorancia de mi amiga. –Si te gusta ella creo que nos llevaremos bien –dijo sonriéndome.

Durante todo el día, me quede pensando en esa chica, ella me había dicho que nos llevaríamos bien, eso era genial, tal vez ella quisiera ser mi amiga, yo no tenia amigas rockeras, dudaba que en el instituto hubiera algún rockero, nunca llevaba nada extravagante porque si no seria la marginada social, pero ya no me importaba porque ahora tenia a mi chica rebelde.

¿Mi chica rebelde? No suena mal, esperaría que ella aceptara ser mi chica rebelde.

El día siguiente después de la primera hora, me iba a sentar en mi usual mesa donde se encontraban mis amigas Rosalie y Angela, pero una mano jalo mi hombro haciéndome voltear.

-Hoy te sentaras conmigo –dijo la chica misteriosa cuyo nombre todavía no sabia. Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la multitud y las miradas envenenadas de mis amigas.

-Hola, soy Isabella, pero llámame Bella –dijo mientras destapaba una gaseosa, y bebía de ella después se inclino sobre la mesa –Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alice, me llamo Alice –dijo temblorosamente.

-¿Te gusta el rock, Alice?

-¿Bromeas?, es mi vida –dije un poco mas segura.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, y bien Alice, ¿Te vas a comer eso? –dijo señalando mi manzana.

-Ja ja, no, es toda tuya –dije extendiéndosela.

Después de que ella comiera su manzana, el timbre sonó. Me para dispuesta a ir a clases de biología pero la misma mano de antes me agarro esta vez de la cintura, susurrándome en el oído.

-Saltémonos esta hora de clases, tengo biología y es me aburre. –dijo a lo que yo solo pude asentir.

Entramos en mi auto ya que ella tenia una moto, prendimos el equipo de sonido asta el limite, haciendo que el sonido de Welcome to the Jungle de Guns and Roses retumbara en nuestros oídos. Ambas gritábamos la letra y con nuestra cabeza seguíamos el ritmo de la canción, al terminar la canción empezó a sonar Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen. Ambas movíamos los brazos al son de la música. Quien nos viera diría que éramos unas totales locas. Bueno técnicamente si estábamos locas, locas por el rock.

Cuando termino de sonar, empezó a sonar claro de luna de Debussy, me apene de tener esa canción, justo cuando la iba a cambiar ella me aparto la mano.

-Déjala, me gusta –dijo acomodándose en el asiento, saco del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de mesilla un cigarrillo y me extendió uno, yo nunca había fumado, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?, con manos temblorosas acepte el cigarrillo, después de encenderlos, abrimos un poco las ventanas para que saliera el humo. Y así pasamos las siguientes horas asta que vimos a los alumnos salir por la puerta del instituto, ella se despidió de mi con la promesa de vernos mañana.

Los días fuero pasando y yo iba cambiando mas y mas, mi largo cabello azabache había cambiando ahora tenia un corte con puntas hacia todos lados, mechas de color rojo, y me había echo una perforación en la lengua, me vestía con pantalones de cuero y camisas de bandas de rock, antes mi apariencia demostraba inocencia y ahora demostraba ser una chica rebelde sin miedo a nada. Eso me encantaba.

Recuerdo mi primera pelea, fue hace días.

Me encontraba en los sanitarios del instituto, justo cuando iba a salir entraron las plásticas, así le llamábamos Bella y yo al trío de perra del instituto, Tanya, Irina y Lauren. Preferí quedarme a escuchar.

-No soporto a esa Isabella, se cree mucho solo por tener una motocicleta –dijo Tanya con esa vocecita nasal que tenia.

-Es tan idiota, y mas la estupida que se junta con ella –dijo Lauren poniendo en riesgo mi autocontrol.

-Además que Isabella parece toda una puta, solo mira como se viste –dijo Irina riéndose. Mande mi autocontrol a la mierda y salí de mi escondite para darles la cara al trío de zorras.

-¿Qué han dicho? –dije cabreada.

-Miren quien salio la rudita que no es mas que una niña, ja ja –dijo Tanya.

-Arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste –dije con mi mandíbula apretada.

-No quiero –dijo provocándome.

-Vamos a ver si quieres esto –dije propinándole un golpe en su ojo dejándolo rojo.

-Mi ojo, mi ojo, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi ojo bastarda? –dijo Tanya mientras Lauren la consolaba.

-Solo te deje claro un punto, ni mi amiga ni yo somos putas, ese puesto se lo tiene ganado ustedes –dije mientras salía por la puerta, pero Lauren me jalo de mi cabello, y dándome un golpe en mi mejilla, pero antes que me diera otro en el ojo, yo le di un golpe en su estomago dejándola en el piso, Irina entendió que por su propio bien no meterse en la pelea. Salí cabreada del baño, mientras me encontraba a Bella en su casillero.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto preocupada al verme. Le conté todo lo que había pasado en el baño –Esas estupidas pagaran, ya veras.

-Vámonos –dije yo a punto de llorar.

-¿A dónde? –dijo mientras me pasaba el casco de su moto.

-A nuestro prado –dije, ella sonrío y se monto en su moto, yo la imite, íbamos a un prado que habíamos descubierto hace poco, era nuestro prado hay íbamos cuando teníamos problemas.

-Tranquila, yo no dejare que te hagan más daño –dijo mientras conducía a nuestro destino.

Yo sabia que ella nunca dejaría que me hicieran daño, yo confiaba en ella, porque ella era mi Rebel Girl…

* * *

><p>Lunna eres como mi hermana, disfruta este día, este es tu día, recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti, te quiere, Cam Lee.<p> 


End file.
